warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
When the Dream Comes
This is the first episode in Colllide. By Dawn Proluoge "I have had the dream and I know its true!" Cloudspots yelled through the Four trees. "Are you mouse-brained?" Shadowstar yowled and jumped up on a higher branch. "Four cats!" Shadowstar yowled with anger at Riverstars input."Yes, Shadowstar, four cats." She spoke gently. Thunderstar cleaned his chest and gave a quick stride foward. "I know my Medicine cat, Cloudspots has never been wrong." Cloudspots puffed out his chest and nodded. Shadowstar rolled her eyes and growled as her medicine cat, Pebbleheart stepped forward. "I to have had the dream." Shadowstar growled in anger and snarled "What do you know?" Pebbleheart held back the urge to lunge at Shadowstar and settled beside Cloudspots. Windstar snickered, "At least my Medicine cat doesn't have bees for a brain." Mothflight stood behind her and sighed as she too, stepped forward. "Windstar, if it takes this much, then I do have bees for brains. I had the same dream as Cloudspots and Peppleheart." Windstars jaw gapped open in shock. "Why did you not report it to me first?" Mothflight just sat next to Pebbleheart and whispered to her "I believe you." Riverstar turned and glared at her Medicine cat, Dapplepelt. Who was standing taller then Riverstar as she boomed. "If you dare deny the words of StarClan then you, Windstar, have bees in your brain." She walked over to Cloudspots and nodded at him as she proudly stood next him, content with her words. Windstar snarled with annoyince "You dare insult a leader? Riverstar, controll your Medicine cat!" Riverstar edged away from Windstar and growled "If all the Medicine cats have seen it then it must be true!" She stood by Dapplepelt and nodded at her. Windstars mouth dropped open. "Don't catch flys." Thunderstar warned as he sat next to Riverstar. Windstar fumed in anger and glanced at Shadowstar for support, only to find that she was already siting near Pebbleheart. Windstar growled with anger as she soon gave in and sat near Mothflight. "Do we all agree?" Thunderstar yelled through the Four Trees. All the other leaders nodded in content. Thunderstar bowed his fairly large head and threw it up yowling. All of the other cats joined in. Cloudspots flicked his ears as a small voice wisked past his head. Dapplepelt heard it too. "Whats it saying?" She asked him. Cloudspots shook his head full of thoughts and tried to focus on the quick words. Mothflight quickly ran over. "Whats wrong?" She asked worridly, seeing Cloudspots intense expression. "I just think I hear voices, do you hear them Mothflight?" Cloudspots asked her. Mothflight tilted her head as the vioces flew past her ear. "Pebbleheart,come over here!" Mothflight called just as Pebbleheart was finished talking to Shadowstar. "Can you hear voices?" Mothflight asked her as the voices became clearer. She nodded and tilted her head as she slowly murmured the words; "Good job, Cloudspots, Mothflight, Pebbleheart, and Dapplepelt. Now you just have to find these four cats. And when you do, you'll know...." Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's